Preliminary electronmicroscopic and immunofluorescent examination of kidneys from patients with cancer, especially lymphoreticular malignancies, have shown a significant (10 of 22 cases) prevalence of immune complex deposits in the glomeruli. None of these patients had clinical glomerulonephritis. This finding, together with those of previous experiments in animals, suggest that tumor-related antigens can be recovered and identified in the glomeruli of patients with leukemias, lymphomas and other malignancies. The proposed project is designed to answer the following questions: 1) Is the occurrence of glomerular immune complex deposits in leukemias and lymphomas a consistent feature of the host response to these malignancies? 2) What are the activities of antibodies present in glomeruli? Do they react with the neoplastic cells of the patient? Do they react with neoplastic cells of other patients with the same type of leukemia lymphoma? 3) Do the antigens found in the glomerular deposits react with antisera to known oncogenic viruses? Electron microscopic visualization of the glomerular deposits will be the major criterion to establish the presence of deposits, while immonofluorescence will confirm the presence of immunoglobulins. Elution and separation of antibody from those human kidneys with deposits will provide material to test against extracts of tumor and tumor sections by immunodiffusion and immunofluorescence, respectively. Acid elution of kidney sections, followed by immunofluorescent staining with antisera to oncogenic viruses will be used in an attempt to answer the third question.